Adventure time with finn and jake:THE SHAME!
Main Characters * Finn * Jake * BMO * Fiona * Cake * Marceline Npc's * Vinny * Link * Rainbow dash * Zelda * Toon Link * Naruto * Shrek * The King * Captain Planet * King Dedede * Obama * Notch * Baby (Sister Location) * Sanic * Gardevior (Pokemon) * Waluigui * Paper Mario * Sonic * Shadow * Motu Pala * Hugh Neutron * Homer Simpson * Snoppy * Dan vs (Dan vs) * Larry the Pickle * Isabelle (Phineas and Ferb) * Star Butterfly * Tom Cruz * Tommy Wiseau * Postman Pat * Map (Dora the explorer) * Sun Baby * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Donkey Kong * Sniper (Team Fortress 2) * Peter Griffin * Hammer Man * Conker * Pac Man * Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Caroline (Portal) * Cave Johnson (Portal) Junk (Iteams) * Dorito * Moutain Dew * Weed * Pig Potion * Wheel * Jalapeno * Vinesauce Shield * Camera Worlds World 1:Land of OOO * United States Post Office * Mountain Island * Sea Temple * Bamboo Forest * Palm Island * Magic Beard Mountain World 2:Germany * Germany * Chum Island * Earth Temple * Green Hill Zone * Sand Hill Zone * West Africa World 3:Candy Kingdom * Candy Plains * Krusty Krab * Minecraft Caves * Ocean Shore * Pirate Land * Balboa Beach World 4:Farmworld * Overworld * Hinako Island * North Korea * Loss Woods * Forest of Loli's * Crenando's Castle World 5:Dead World * Overworld * Hell Shore * Mexico * Gifu * Egypt * Citadel of Qaitbay World 6:Crystal Dimension * Overworld * Crystal Lake * Russia Mountain * Aperture Laboratories * Niigata City * Oklahoma World 7:Mars * Overworld * Mars Cave * The Howl Mountain * Waterfall Mahua Forest * Castle of Penta * Death Star World 8:Lumpy Space * Moon * Pluto * Heaven * Ghost Zone Space Station Star Terk Spaceship Princess * Princess Bubble Gum (Land of OOO) * Bandit Princess (Germany) * Breakfast Princess (Farm World) * Jungle Princess (Candy Kingdom) * Flame Princess (Dead World) * Ocean Princess (Crystal Dimension) * Water Princess (Mars) * Ghost Princess (Lumpy Space) Enemies * Slime (World 1) * Cat (World 2) * Seagull (World 3) * Hawk (World 5) * Bunchies (World 6) * Hamster (World 7) * Minion (World 8) Trivia * The game will be released When we get a leader that stays as a leader for a month. So probably this summer (Maybe) * There are 1,759 copies for this game Soundtrack * Main Menu * World Map * Land of OOO - United States Post Office * Land of OOO - Sea Temple * Land of OOO - Moutain Island * Land of OOO - Bamboo Forest * Palm Island * Magic Breast Moutain * Land of OOOO - Boss * Germany * Germany - Chum Island * Germany Boss * Candy Kingdom - Boss * Dead World Overworld * Dead World Boss * Crystal Dimension - Boss * Mars - Boss * Lumpy Space Planet * Lumpy Space - Boss * CreditsCategory:Shames Category:Best Shames